¡Adiós al día blanco! Hola a
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Todas las chicas esperan el día blanco tanto, o mas que, el día de San Valentín. Pero, en esta ocasión, es alguien mas quien lo espera con mas ansias que nadie, solo tenias que ver un instante a Ryoga para saber que estaba peor que un niño en su primer día de clases. Y la verdad no sabia que esperar de la destinataria del regalo. [Continuación de San Valentín Blanco]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de PoT le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

Si no lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos, no lo creerían.

"Eso" no era precisamente un regalo para el día blanco y verdaderamente dudaban que lo estuvieran comprando con esa intención.

Jamás.

En serio, jamás podrían comprar algo así en toda su vida (o eso creían), no a su edad, al menos. Y es que cuando escucharon a Ryoga decirles que el regalo de Día Blanco que daría costaría más de las tres veces reglamentarias del valor del regalo recibido en San Valentín, su mente proceso algo así como una cena elegante en un restaurante de clase alta o un viaje a la playa. Pero nunca pensaron que el valor llegaría a tal extremo que valdría lo mismo que un diamante.

Literalmente hablando, claro está.

En esta ocasión los sorprendidos no fueron solamente Momoshiro Takeshi y Kikumaru Eiji. No, todo el Club de Tenis de Seigaku estaba que alucinaba en ese lugar. Ryoma y Tezuka luchaban para que su cara no cambiará de expresión, no querían demostrar que hasta ellos estaban en una especie de shock. Inui había dejado de tomar notas en su cuaderno, Oishi estaba a punto de desmayarse, Kawamura estaba completamente quieto y Fuji tenía los ojos abiertos observando un único punto.

Y Ryoga no entendía que rayos les sucedía, en primer lugar, se habían auto invitado ellos solos, no es que le molestará, pero sus reacciones empezaban a llamar la atención de las personas del lugar y no quería más espectáculo del que ya estaban montando.

Mucho alboroto para tan poca cosa, ya le gustaría a él que la destinataria del presente tuviera esas mismas reacciones cuando lo recibiera. Pero estaba casi seguro que le respondería algo como «Y no conseguiste algo más caro». Sabiendo perfectamente lo jodida que era, le soltaría esas palabras sin pensarlo dos veces con intención de fastidiarlo.

A él no es que le doliera gastar en un regalo para alguien a quien apreciaba, mucho menos para ella que era dueña de su corazón y en breve lo sería de su cuerpo y alma, después de todo estaba a punto de firmar un contrato con el diablo. Pero debía admitir que "ese" regalo no era para nada accesible a cualquier persona. Muy probable razón de semejantes reacciones en sus acompañantes.

Daba gracias a su padre por involucrarlo en el mundo del tenis. Los jugosos premios de los torneos en los que participaba —y ganaba, obviamente —estaban ayudando a una buena causa.

Su causa.

—¡Oigan! Quiten esas caras, ya empiezan a asustar a las personas de la tienda. Mejor díganme que les parece —les hizo señas para que miraran la caja frente a ellos —¿Creen que le guste?

Había cierta duda en su rostro.

—¿¡Estás loco!? Cualquier chica estaría saltando de la alegría con un regalo como ese —Momo estaba exaltando con la pregunta, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos contradictorios «todavía lo duda ¿en serio?, tan difícil es»

El mayor de los Echizen solo río.

—Ella no es cualquier chica ¿lo olvidas? —el chico se mostraba serio —¡Me dejo el ojo morado cuando la bese por primera vez! Eso es justamente lo que haría cualquier chica ¿cierto?

Lo negaron sin pensarlo mucho. Más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Y el silencio reinó en el lugar.

Si se ponían a analizarlo detenidamente, Ryoga tenía muy buenas razones para dudar en un momento así. Empezando por el hecho de que su novia estaba completamente loca y era peor que Fuji si se lo proponía.

Lo había demostrado con anterioridad en varias ocasiones. Y por mala suerte les tocó vivirlo justo cuando hacía equipo con el genio de Seigaku.

Era algo que no olvidarían fácilmente.

Pero regresando al tema, a pesar de no ser entrometido y estos temas no le fascinarán para nada, había algo que Ryoma se preguntaba desde que su hermano lo arrastró hasta la joyería con la "gran" idea de que debía acompañarlo a traer el mentado regalo. Aunque más que entusiasmado parecía nervioso.

—¿Si no estás tan seguro, por qué quieres dárselo? —todos lo observaron por un momento sorprendidos, Ryoma siempre se guardaba las cosas por muy curioso que fuera y aunque ellos se preguntaban lo mismo, no se atrevían a preguntar.

La mirada de Ryoga cambio por un momento, se veía feroz y se escuchó más que convincente cuando respondió.

—Porque ella es mía y tengo que marcarla de algún modo.

Ok.

Definitivamente los Echizen se volvían locos cuando se trataba de mujeres, o más bien de las que consideraban eran suyas.

Si el mayor que era todo risas actuaba de esa manera tan posesiva, no querían imaginarse al que era tranquilo y calculador. De por si ya había mostrado señales de algo parecido con cierta pelirroja que no era nada de él —por el momento—, no querían estar presentes cuando si lo fuera.

Pobre del idiota que se acercara a una de las mujeres Echizen.

* * *

Sakuno miraba embelesada la imagen que reflejaba el espejo que tenia frente a ella.

Muchas veces se había muerto de vergüenza cuando alguien hacia una comparación entre ella y su prima. Y no era porque estuvieran emparentadas, sino que a pesar de que muchos la consideraban una "desquiciada", no se podía negar que tenía su atractivo.

No por nada había atrapado en sus redes al mayor de los Echizen.

Y en ocasiones anteriores le habían mencionado que entre ellas existía un parecido extraordinario. A veces las convertían en hermanas por lo mismo.

Ella y su mente no se lo creían mucho. Aunque Tomoka siempre decía que es por su naturaleza tímida que no aceptaba tales cumplidos.

Y justo en ese momento deseó que todas esas palabras fueran ciertas. Porque en verdad le gustaría verse de esa misma forma cuando tuviera esa misma edad. Si a los 23 años luciría ese vestido como lo hacia ella, estaba más que encantada de ser comparada con su prima.

Por un momento se la imaginó con un vestido de novia y para sus adentro pedía a quien fuera que no tardará mucho en suceder. Pero si era realista, dudaba que pasará pronto. Después de todo, la relación de la chica y Ryoga apenas había iniciado oficialmente y estaba más que asegurado, que de llegar al altar —si lo hacían — tomaría un largo tiempo antes de que sucediera. Y conociéndolos...

¡Cualquier cosa podía pasar si ellos eran los protagonistas de la historia!

—¡No es justo! Yo también quiero vestirme así en el día blanco — el estridente grito de Osakada corto el silencio —¿¡Por qué tu si puedes hacerlo!?

La Ryuzaki mayor la vio desde el espejo, no se volteó en ningún momento.

—Créeme que ni yo sé porque me estoy vistiendo así —risa resignada —Ryoga no me dio muchas opciones que digamos, solo me dijo «ponte eso, te veré más tarde en la librería».

Suspiro.

—Yo me pregunto ¿quién se viste así para ir a la librería?

Las menores se preguntaban lo mismo, mirando el vestido de la chica se imaginaban que irían a un restaurante lujoso, no ha comprar libros.

¿En que pensaba Ryoga?

Seguramente la locura ya se le había contagiado al pobre.

—Oigan, por cierto — ¡Ay! Ya decían que se estaba tardando —¿Qué harán ustedes el día de hoy?

Y lo preguntaba con esa sonrisa. Sabría ella que mostrar esa cara no le quitaba lo malintencionado al asunto.

—Ese silencio lo dice todo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

No dijeron nada, no le darían la satisfacción.

Y ella se echó a reír.

—¡Lárgate ya! — Tomoka trataba de calmarse, Sakuno se dijo «tendría que haberlo imaginado». Aun así la despidió con una sonrisa. Porque hasta para ella era obvio.

Su prima estaba feliz y ella solo deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Y para que mentir, ella estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que iba a recibir de parte de su novio. Según había escuchado de sus senpais iba a ser algo grande y para nada sencillo.

Ya lo vería después, por el momento tenía que alistarse para salir. Se reuniría con alguien por la tarde.

Sonrió al pensar quien era.

* * *

¡Ahh! El olor a café combinado con el de los libros hacía una mezcla excelente. Y a pesar de no ser fanática del café le encantaba usarlo como acompañamiento mientras leía.

Esa librería era su favorita por muchas razones:

La primera: siempre encontraba lo que buscaba, y si no lo tenían se lo conseguían como fuera.

La segunda: ¡tenían una cafetería! Eso le daba muchísimos puntos a la hora de elegirla cuando iba de comprar.

Tercera y más importante razón: era el lugar donde conoció a Ryoga. Agradecía a Sakuno por eso —pero no es algo que fuera a decirle directamente—, gracias a que tuvo que acompañarla a comprar unos libros para la escuela fue que se topó con el famoso "Príncipe del Tenis", quien iba acompañado de su hermano mayor, personaje que le atrajo enseguida al ver como disfrutaba molestando a su hermano.

Se sorprendió cuando se lo volvió a topar en la universidad y al verse tan seguido iniciaron una extraña relación de amistad. Si es podía llamársele así a lo que tenían.

Se deshizo de sus recuerdos cuando sintió como alguien tomaba asiento frente a ella. Quitó su vista de la ventana donde miraba hacia afuera y la fijo en su acompañante.

—Ehh, hoy si estás a tiempo —el no respondió —A que debemos el milagro.

Seguía sin responder.

Es más, estaba serio, demasiado para su gusto.

—Ahora que te pasa.

Silencio.

En ese momento deseó tener un café en la mesa, tal vez si se lo echaba encima obtendría alguna reacción de él.

Y sí...

—Si no me dices nada voy a tirarte un café recién salido de la cafetera.

El chico empezó a negar con la cabeza y hacer algunas extrañas señas con las manos. Seguía sin decir nada, pero al menos había logrado que se moviera.

—¡No puede ser! Esta petrificado por el miedo— primera voz —tenemos que ayudarlo ¡Ochibi! —después una segunda resonó.

La chica mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba.

Ryoga por su parte maldecía su confianza en ellos. Esperaba que al menos se escondieran bien, pero nueve personas no podían ser ocultadas por una simple librera. Y aunque lo esperaba —siempre se metían donde no los llamaban— mínimo deberían mantenerse en silencio.

Suficiente era con haberse puesto nervioso a última hora.

Esperaba conocerla lo suficiente como para que ella entendiera lo que quería decirle sin emitir una sola palabra.

Así que decidió poner el regalo sobre la mesa. Lo acercó hasta donde ella podría tomarlo fácilmente.

Lo vio por un instante antes de tomar la pequeña caja y acercarla a ella para ver su contenido.

Después de abrirla contempló su contenido por unos momentos que al chico se le hicieron eternos antes de escuchar algo por parte de su acompañante.

—No había en otro color.

Ryoga ni siquiera podía reír.

Mientras que, en su escondite, los intrusos que rondaban la librería se preguntaban si el Echizen mayor podía ver el futuro o algo parecido. Porque su pronóstico sólo tenía leves fallos en las palabras utilizadas.

Él por su parte trataba de calmarse pasando una mano por su rostro. Su vista estaba fija en ella suplicando una respuesta a su pregunta.

Estaba casi seguro que ella entendería lo que quería decir.

Casi.

—¿Hablas enserio? —por un momento creyó que imaginaba la pregunta. Pero al verificar que, si había sido ella, pudo darse el valor para contestar.

—Hablo muy enserio.

—¡Oh! Ya puedes hablar —Ryoga por su parte sólo podía taladrarla con la mirada.

Ella no contesto enseguida, se tomó un momento antes de decir algo.

—Bueno, antes de darte una respuesta definitiva, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber—. El la miraba atentamente, escuchando cuidadosamente sus palabras —Según lo que contestes, mi decisión podría verse afectada.

Eso ya se lo esperaba, por lo que estaba mentalmente preparado para contestar a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su boca

No había forma en que ella podría rechazar el anillo que mantenía en sus manos.

—Estas preparado para convertirte en padre.

.

.

.

…..procesando, un momento por favor.

Muy cerca de ahí se escuchó el momento justo en que un grupo de chicos caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Era una suerte que no se pasaran llevando nada con ellos.

Por otra parte, se encontraba el mayor de los Echizen divagando en la nada con un aspecto de nosferatu que ni las hadas blancas que brillan con el sol podrían compararse con él. Y hubiera seguido en ese estado, si el sonido y flash de una cámara no se hubieran escuchado, seguido de una risa incontrolable por parte de cierta pelirroja.

—Tendrían que haber visto sus caras —ella limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos —lo bueno es que tome una foto de todos ustedes.

Nadie reaccionaba, aún.

—Eso les pasa —señalaba a los titulares que seguían en el suelo —por estar donde no los invitan. Por lo menos podrían esconderse bien.

Parecía que se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Ryoga quería llorar.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes tomarte algo en serio? —trataba de estar lo más tranquilo posible, no quería exaltarse más. Si era posible.

—Hablo muy enserio.

Él la miraba escéptico.

—Es cierto que lo mencione con la intención de ver la reacción de esos fisgones. Pero este tema va muy enserio junto con los otros que no he mencionado.

Lo decía con una seriedad nunca antes vista en ella. Por lo que no pudo dudar de esas palabras.

Tenía que estar preparado.

—Antes que nada ¿dónde planeas vivir? Con tus padres—lo miraba con cierta burla.

—¿Japón o Estados Unidos? —se le escuchaba seguro de si mismo —tu eliges, ambas opciones están cubiertas. Aunque siendo sincero preferiría quedarme en Japón.

¡Ehh! Esto se iba a poner bueno.

—Tu trabajo.

—Tengo patrocinio de Yonex, Wilson y otras marcas más —tal parecía que el chico iba preparado.

—Y la universidad...

—Prácticamente ya la terminamos, no se ni porque lo mencionas.

Se había preparado, le daría el crédito por eso. Pero quería probarlo con algo más.

—No crees que es muy pronto —el sólo la miró raro —empezamos a salir hace un mes.

Y por primera vez —o eso creían los auto invitados —Ryoga reía de lo que decía su novia.

—Después de todos estos años aún piensas que necesitamos el concepto de "salir" para determinar nuestra relación.

Claramente el no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Y ella era tan complaciente...cuando quería.

—Está bien, hay que elegir una fecha —el pobre tipo estaba que no se lo creía—espero estés preparado para los bebés.

—Hablaba muy enserio a cerca de eso —tenía que disfrutar, ella siempre ganaba.

Con caja en mano se levantó y empezó a salir del lugar dejando a un atontado hombre que estaba a punto de desmayarse en el sitio.

—No vienes, este anillo no puede ponerse sólo.

Lo llamó una última vez antes de cruzar la salida de la cafetería.

Reaccionando como pudo salió corriendo tras ella. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Ya cuando no quedaba ni rastros de esos dos, los únicos que seguían la librería eran los titulares de Seigaku que estaban exhaustos por las actividades de ese día.

Estaban muy conscientes de la escapada de los protagonistas, pero optaron por no seguirlos.

Se merecían un tiempo a solas.

Y ellos ya no aguantarían más sorpresas.

Lo mejor era ir a casa.

Después de ir a comer una buena ración de hamburguesas. Cortesía de los mayores celebrando el feliz acontecimiento.

Tenían que solidarizarse con Ryoma, lo más seguro es que no sobreviviera a la locura que iban a montar esos dos.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Ryoma se zafo de los senpais en cuanto pudo, tenía un compromiso más importante que atender por la tarde.

Después lidiaría con la catástrofe que sería su casa cuando se enteraran de la gran noticia.

Al parecer Sakuno no tendría que esperar tanto para ver a su prima con un vestido blanco.

* * *

N/A: Dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca, y aunque muchísimo tiempo después, finalmente traigo la ultima parte de este fic.

Les recuerdo que la primera parte de este fic San Valentín Blanco, participo en el evento Husbando Perfecto del Foro Ojisama No Sekai.

Y aunque se que aun tengo pendiente terminar unos fic, en mi pagina de Facebook di una explicación del porque mi tardanza, pero ahora que he tenido un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de mi forma de escribir, decidí que es tiempo de darle el tan esperado final a Destinados a Estar Juntos. Puede ser un ultimo capitulo, pero me ha costado varias transiciones emocionales.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!


End file.
